Pink Yellow Romance
by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng
Summary: Sakura dan Naruto adalah host dalam sebuah acara reality show, pink yellow, yang selalu mengerjai bintang tamu untuk membuka semua sisi kehidupannya. Tapi bagaimana jika yang menjadi bintang tamu pada episode ke 38 adalah Uchiha Sasuke –cinta pertama Sakura, yang notabenenya bukan seorang artis? Ini adalah episode untuk mengerjai Sakura.


PINK YELLOW ROMANCE

**Summary:** Sakura dan Naruto adalah _host_ dalam sebuah acara _reality show_, _pink yellow_, yang selalu mengerjai bintang tamu untuk membuka semua sisi kehidupannya. Tapi bagaimana jika yang menjadi bintang tamu pada _episode_ ke 38 adalah Uchiha Sasuke –cinta pertama Sakura, yang _notabene_nya bukan seorang artis? Ini adalah _episode_ untuk mengerjai Sakura.

Sakura bermacu motor _matic_nya di atas kecepatan rata-rata yang masih mampu ia capai. Beberapa kali ia mengumpat menyebutkan nama beberapa orang yang entah siapa dan juga mobil-mobil yang menghalangi jalannya yang entah milik siapa. Meliuk melewati beberapa mobil di jalan utama kota Tokyo, akhirnya ia membelokkan motornya memasuki sebuah pekarangan luas milik sebuah gedung besar di depannya kini.

Channel 8, _Rainbow TV_.

Selamat datang di dunianya sebagai _host_.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Question of Life story by Aegyo Yeodongsaeng**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura berlari menyusuri koridor panjang yang ada di gedung itu untuk menuju tempat __team__nya biasa berganti pakaian dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Namun, saat ia berbelok di persimpangan koridor, saat itulah matanya seperti menangkap __siluet__ orang itu. _

_Orang yang pernah mampir di hidupnya._

_Dulu._

_Langkahnya terhenti, saking terkejutnya ia. Ia menoleh untuk mencari __siluet__ tadi. Ia tidak begitu yakin, karenanya ia ingin memastikan. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. _

_Apa itu hanya perasaannya saja?_

_Tunggu dulu._

_Untuk apa ia mencarinya –lagi?_

_Sakura tersenyum pahit. Ya, itu benar. Kenapa ia mencarinya lagi? Bukankah ia yang menginginkan untuk pergi dari orang itu?_

_Ia menghela nafas. Lagipula untuk apa orang itu ada di sini? Ini stasiun TV bukan pabrik pembuatan mobil._

_Ia tercekat mengingat stasiun TV tempatnya bekerja. Sial. Kenapa ia malah mencari-cari orang yang tidak jelas? Sementara ia sudah hampir terlambat datang ke tempat kerjanya, yang membuatnya berlari-lari dari tadi? _

_Ukh..._

_Ini semua gara-gara SHikamaru, yang memaksanya menemani pemuda itu membeli sesuatu yang tidak jelas yang pada akhirnya tidak terbeli juga. Sakura gemas dengan pemuda itu. _

_Segera saja ia menepis pikirannya yang tidak jelas saat matanya menangkap sebuah pintu di hadapannya yang bertulis "__pink yellow's room__". Yah, dia adalah salah satu __host__ dari __reality show__ yang sedang naik daun tersebut. Segera saja ia mendobrak masuk dan langsung menjadi objek tatapan oleh semua orang di ruangan itu._

_Entahlah. _

_Hanya perasaannya atau memang itu memang kenyataan, ia merasa ada aneh dengan tatapan rekan-rekannya itu. Ada yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Ada yang menatapnya iri. Ada yang menatapnya prihatin. Dan ada yang menatapnya seperti orang patah hati._

_Termasuk bocah yang satu ini._

_Naruto._

_Dua tahun bersama bocah yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu membuat Sakura mengerti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto. Dan meskipun bocah itu memang tidak tahu sopan santun karena tidak pernah menganggap Sakura lebih tua darinya, Sakura selalu menyayanginya._

_"Ada apa denganmu, __baka__?"_

_Naruto tidak menjawab dan masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sedihnya._

_"Sakura-__chan__, kalau nanti kau menikah..."_

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat keluar! Lima menit lagi kita __on air__!" seru Tsunade –Produser acara __pink yellow__, memotong ucapan Naruto sambil menjitak kepala pemuda itu, membuat sang pemilik kepala meringis. Bukan hanya karena jitakan Tsunade, tapi juga karena pelototan mematikan nan mengancam bibinya itu. _

_Sakura sendiri yang tadinya sedikit heran dengan kata-kata Naruto, tentu saja panik mendengar suara cetar membahana milik Tsunade. Spontan saja ia langsung membenahi pakaiannya dan sedikit memoleskan bedak di pipinya. Untung saja ia langsung tanggap waktu di ajak Shikamaru tadi, dengan langsung memakai pakaian dan aksesoris serba __pink__. Karena ia mendapat firasat akan terlambat karena ulah pemuda itu._

_"Tsunade-__sama__, mana __scrip__ episode 38? Tadi aku menelepon si __baka __Naruto, untuk menanyakan inti dari __scrip__ episode kali ini. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak mengangkat telepon dariku," tanya Sakura sambil melotot menatap Naruto._

_Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya panik menatap ke arah Tsunade. Tsunade berdehem sebentar sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sakura._

_"Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mempelajari __scrip__, Sakura. Tenang saja. Kali ini biar Naruto yang memimpin," _

_Sakura menatap Tsunade tidak percaya. _

_Apa? Si__ baka__ itu yang memimpin? Seluruh dunia juga tahu, Naruto adalah __host__ pembawa masalah. Dan sekarang dia yang memimpin episode kali ini? Pasti ada kekacauan kalau hal itu terjadi._

_"Tapi Tsunade-__sama__..."_

_"Tenang saja! Kalau si __baka__ itu membuat masalah, aku akan potong honornya," ancam Tsunade seperti paham maksud Sakura sambil melirik sadis pada Naruto. _

_Naruto hanya bisa nyengir horor mendapat dua kali tatapan mengerikan dari sang Produser tersebut. Ia menghela nafas. Hey, kenapa ia yang jadi korban dari kebiadaban bibinya itu?_

_Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi hari ini._

_Dan Naruto tahu itu._

_"Sudah! Cepat kalian sekarang berdiri di belakang panggung! Sekarang!" teriak Tsunade memberi intruksi. "Yang lain juga cepat bersiap!"_

_Sakura dan Naruto mengambil posisi berdiri di belakang panggung._

_"Ingat, Sakura. Ini adalah siaran langsung. Kau harus melakukan apa yang Naruto intruksikan padamu. Jangan buat malu dan menjatuhkan __rating__ acara ini! Kau mengerti?"_

_Sakura mengagguk mantap. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah._

_Yah, biarlah semua berjalan seperti yang sudah seharusnya terjadi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Camera ready and..."_

_"ACTION!"_

_"__Hello, minna-san__!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan dengan nada yang gembira nan ceria. Sakura tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian mengambil posisi sebagai orang yang memimpin salam perkenalan._

_"Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Haruno Sakura, __Pink girl __yang __super sweet__, ..."_

_"Dan saya, Uzumaki Naruto, __Yellow boy__ yang __super cute__..."_

_"Dalam acara yang paling di nanti abad ini... __Pink Yellow__!" teriak mereka akhirnya bersamaan. Riuh tepuk tangan mengiringi salam pembukaan tersebut._

_"Kau tahu __Pink-chan__? Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, loh! Karena hari ini kita akan mengundang bintang tamu yang lain daripada yang lain dan sedikit berbeda dari episode-episode sebelumnya..."_

_"Benarkah?" Sakura menampilkan wajah yang dibuat seolah-olah sangat penasaran. "Siapa sih... siapa sih, __Yellow-kun__?"_

_Naruto nyengir super lebar._

_"__Pink-chan__, kau pasti akan terkejut luar biasa dengan bintang tamu yang akan kita kerjai habis-habisan kali ini..."_

_Oke, Sakura jadi benar-benar penasaran sekarang._

_"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita langsung panggil saja?"_

_Naruto meringis mendengar kata-kata Sakura itu. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar menjadi penasaran sekarang. Sayang, rasa penasarannya itu yang akan membuatnya menggali kuburan sendiri._

_"Baiklah... baik... tapi sebelumnya, coba lihatlah wajah para gadis yang selalu memuja pangeran mereka itu..." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk beberapa gadis yang langsung menjerit histeris karena di tunjuk oleh idola mereka. _

_Sakura mendengus kecil melihat kenarsisan __patner host__nya itu. _

_"Aku harap, setelah aku memanggil bintang tamu kali ini, kalian tetap setia padaku, oke! Para kekasih Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Naruto dengan semangatnya._

_"KYAAAAA! SELALU SETIA, NARUTO-__KOI__!" jeritan histeris para __fansgirl__ Naruto mau tak mau membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan._

_"Dan aku harap __Pink-chan__ kita ini juga tidak terbuai olehnya, oke?!" teriakan Naruto yang disambut tepuk tangan antusias dari penonton. _

_Namun, sesaat setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, wajah Naruto memucat karena tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja matanya bersiborok dengan mata Tsunade yang sedang memegang sebuah __whiteboard__ kecil bertuliskan 'Jangan bicara yang macam-macam, langsung panggil saja dia'._

_"Kau membuatku penasaran, __Yellow-kun__. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung panggil saja bintang tamunya kali ini?" kata Sakura dengan nada malasnya. Seolah memberi sinyal pada bocah kucing tersebut untuk langsung pada inti acara hari ini._

_"Ha... ha... ha..." _

_Naruto tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk kepalanya menetralisir kegugupannya._

_"Baiklah! Ini dia! Bintang tamu kita yang ketampanannya berada di bawah level Uzumaki Naruto..."_

_Sakura meringis mendengarnya._

_"Kita panggilkan..." _

_Kali ini Sakura yang berteriak heboh. Tidak ingin Naruto terus menerus menebar virus narsisnya._

_"Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_"Eh?!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke mendengus menatap dua orang konyol di depannya itu dari balik layar. __Pink girl__? __Yellow boy__? Menjijikan. Kalau Sakura, mungkin masih pantas. Tapi kalau bocah pirang itu? Ia mendengus dua kali lebih keras lagi saat melihat kenarsisan Naruto. Dasar norak. Lebih norak lagi __fansgirls__ yang meneriakinya._

_"Kita panggilkan..." _

_"Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_"Eh?!"_

_Namun, kali ini ia harus tersenyum tipis melihat keterkejutan gadis__ pink__ di hadapannya kini. Sangat tidak __elite__. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan menuju keduanya. Suasana hening seketika. Bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari teriakan Sakura._

_"Kyaaaaa! __Kawai__!"_

_"Siapa itu?! Dia tampan sekali!"_

_"Siapa namamu, tampan?!"_

_Naruto menghela nafas mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para __fansgirls__nya. Benar dugaannya. Mereka pasti terpikat ketampanan Sasuke. Dasar pembual. Katanya setia?_

_"__Ohayou__, Uchiha-__san,__" sapa Naruto profesional. _

_Sasuke hanya ber-hn-ria, menatap Naruto sekilas kemudian beralih menatap Sakura yang masih melongo menatapnya. Naruto yang menyadari arah pandang Sasuke, kemudian menyenggol Sakura. Sakura mengerjab sadar. Dengan panik ia tersenyum kikuk dan menyapa Sasuke._

_"__O... ohayou__, Uchiha-__san__,"_

_"Sebagai seorang teman lama, seharusnya kau ingat kan bagaimana kau memanggilku, Sakura?"_

_Sakura melotot. Suasana hening seketika. Terdengar bisik-bisik penonton yang menanyakan maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke itu. Naruto meringis._

_"A..ah... __minna-san__! Episode kali ini aku katakan spesial karena bintang tamu yang diundang adalah __request__ dari penonton setia __Pink Yellow__!,"_

_Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto, menoleh panik ke arah pemuda itu seolah minta penjelasan. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah kode dari Naruto untuk mengikuti alur yang ia bawa. Dengan grogi ia mencoba kembali untuk profesional. Ia kembali memasang senyumnya yang paling ceria._

_"W.. wow, benarkah?" _

_Ia menatap ke arah kamera. _

_"Kalau begitu selamat buat kamu __Pink Yellow Lover__ yang sudah mau __request__ untuk bintang tamu kali ini, karena __request__ kamu sudah dikabulkan oleh __Team Creatif__..." ucapnya sambil melakukan gerak-gerak luwes khas seorang __host__ di depan kamera. Naruto tersenyum lebar._

_"Yah, dan jika kamu bertanya-tanya apa maksud kata-kata Uchiha-__san__ tadi, mungkin kita bisa tanya langsung pada __Pink-chan__. Apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha-__san__, __Pink-chan__? Cie... cie... cie,"_

_Sebenarnya yang berusaha profesional di sini bukan hanya Sakura. Narutopun sebenarnya sangat tidak menyukai situasi ini. Bahkan ledekannya tadi diucapkannya dengan tidak iklas. Oke, siapa yang suka gadis yang menjadi incarannya, di-cie-in dengan pemuda lain? Apalagi pemuda itu juga adalah orang yang sama yang sudah merebut perhatian __fansgirls__nya. Huh, kalau bukan karena profesionalitas, mungkin ia akan menendang pemuda itu jauh-jauh._

_Sakura sendiri langsung melunturkan senyum cerianya, lalu menggantinya dengan ringisan syok. Ia mendelik sempurna pada Naruto yang dijawab pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Profesional, Sakura. Profesional!'. Mau tidak mau, Sakurapun kemudian tersenyum salah tingkah di depan kamera._

_"Ah... ha... ha... ha, baiklah __minna__, Uchiha-__san__ adalah teman __Pink__ waktu SMA..."_

_Terdengar suara penonton yang ber-oh-ria. Sakura mendengus kemudian. Baiklah. Ia harus profesional. Harus. Sasuke adalah bintang tamu __request__. Pasti ada penonton setia __Pink Yellow__ di Kobe yang merupakan __fansgirl__ Sasuke. Jadi ia harus menyenangkan penonton tersebut. Ia tidak boleh terbawa perasaannya. Lagipula wajar saja Sasuke diminta sebagai bintang tamu. Ia tampan, jadi pasti banyak yang memujanya. _

_Sakura menghela nafas. _

_Fansgirl__ ya?_

_"Baiklah, Uchiha-__san__ silahkan duduk," kata Sakura ramah sambil menunjuk kursi di samping mereka._

_"Bagaimana kalau kau tetap memanggilku dengan 'Sasuke-__kun__' sama seperti waktu SMA dulu?"_

_Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana bodohnya wajahnya sekarang. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan dibakar oleh para penonton disini._

_"Ha... ha... ha... kau masih ingat masa lalu juga, Uchiha-__san__," jawab Sakura mencoba untuk tidak gugup._

_"Jadi bisa kau panggil aku 'Sasuke-__kun__'?"_

_Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan senyum anehnya._

_"Ba... baiklah kalau itu yang Sasuke-__kun__ inginkan,"_

_Sakura menoleh ke arah penonton._

_"Kamu semua yang di sini juga suka kan memanggil Uchiha-__san __dengan Sasuke-__kun?__!," seru Sakura riang diiringi teriakan dan tepuk tangan antusias dari penonton. _

_Sasuke mendengus. Dasar penjilat._

_"Oke, sekedar info. __Pink-chan__ disini tidak tahu tentang kedatangan Sasuke-__kun.__ Ini adalah __surprise __yang di buat oleh __fansgirl Pink-chan__ loh?! Cie yang punya __fansgirl__!_

_Sasuke mendengus saat mendengar Naruto ikut memanggilnya dengan suffix –__kun__. Sementara Sakura hanya meringis pasrah. Ia sama sekali tidak bangga mempunyai __fansgirl__. Justru ia ingin melenyapkan orang itu dari muka bumi ini. Siapa orang brengsek yang sudah mengusulkan lelucon ini? _

_"Daripada __Pink-chan__ penasaran. Aku akan langsung saja memberitahu siapa sih __Pink Yellow Lover__ yang me__request __kedatangan Sasuke-__kun__ kemari?"_

_Sakura berusaha memasang wajah penasarannya. Namun, mungkin kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, wajah malah lebih mirip wajah penuh nafsu membunuh daripada penasaran._

_"Siapa sih dia? Senang sekali menjadi idolanya. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padanya..." seru Sakura riang. _

_Dan setelah itu akan menghabisinya. __Inner__nya menjerit-jerit kesal. Kurang ajar sekali orang itu._

_"Orang itu adalah..."_

_Naruto membaca catatan di tangannya._

_"Yamanaka Ino,"_

_Sakura menatap Naruto __cengo__. _

_Setelah itu ia tertawa aneh. _

_Naruto meringis melihatnya. Sedang Sasuke hanya tersenyum super tipis._

_"Ha... ha... ha...Aku senang sekali! Sangat senang!" _

_Mungkin Sakura akan gila setelah ini. Ia tahu Ino. Sangat tahu. Lebih tepatnya sangat kenal._

_"Ino-__chan__?! Terima kasih untuk kejutannya! Aku sangat terkejut! Sangat terkejut! Kau tahu?! ha... ha... ha..."_

_"Ha... ha... ha..." _

_Naruto ikut-ikutan tertawa aneh. Jadilah mereka __duo Pink Yellow__ dengan tawa paling aneh sepanjang sejarah __episode Pink Yellow__._

_Sakura paham sekarang. Ia paham apa yang sedang terjadi. Sangat paham. Lebih paham daripada yang Naruto kira._

_Ada yang mencoba mengerjainya._

_Ia tidak tahu siapa. Mungkin Naruto. Mungkin __Team Creatif__nya. Mungkin Tsunade. Mungkin Ino. Bahkan mungkin pemuda di depannya sekarang. _

_Ia melirik ke arah Tsunade yang sedang memegang sebuah __whiteboard__ yang bertulis, 'Jangan buat __rating__ acara ini jatuh, kalau kau tidak ingin dapat masalah!'. Ia mendengus. Tidak salah lagi. Produsernya itu pasti terlibat._

_Baiklah kalau itu yang kalian inginkan. Ia akan mengikuti alur permainan yang ada. Terserah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Tapi Sakura berjanji untuk tidak terjebak dengan apapun yang sedang mereka rencanakan padanya._

_"Baiklah, saatnya __segmen__ Kupas Tuntas! Sasuke-__kun__, jangan menyesal karena datang ke acara ini, karena kamu di sini akan dikupas habis-habisan sampai ke sum-sum tulangmu yang paling dalam!" seru Naruto mencoba mengembalikan suasana yang mulai menjadi aneh karena kata-kata Sakura tadi._

_"Ha... ha... ha itu benar!" _

_Sakura tertawa sadis. Saatnya mengerjai balik pemuda itu._

_"Banyak loh bintang-bintang tamu kita yang lainnya tidak mau lagi diundang datang kemari," kata Sakura sambil menyeringai puas. Namun, seringainya hilang saat mendengar kata-kata jawaban dari Sasuke._

_"Tidak masalah. Lagipula untuk apa aku menyimpan sesuatu yang akan membuatku kehilangan sesuatu yang lain yang jauh lebih berharga?"_

_Heh? Apa maksudnya?_

_"Baiklah, sebelum memasuki __segmen__ ini, kita akan lihat dahulu foto-foto Sasuke-__kun__ tempo dulu,"_

_Naruto menunjuk sebuah layar LCD di belakangnya._

_"Oke, tayangkan!" perintahnya kemudian yang diikuti oleh munculnya gambar-gambar yang membuat rahang Sakura jatuh._

_Itu adalah foto-foto saat Sasuke ulang tahun dan ia membawakan kue ulang tahun yang bertulis '__Happy Birthday__ Sasu-__koi__'. Lalu foto di sebelahnya, Sakura yang mencium pipi Sasuke yang meliriknya cemberut. Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat wajah syok Sakura. Suara berisik penonton membuat Sakura sadar dari kekagetannya. Sial. Siapa yang memberi foto-foto ini? Sakura mendengus. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino. Setelah ini Sakura akan mencari gadis itu._

_"Wo... ho... ho...ho... apa ini __Pink-chan__? Mencium pipi Sasuke-__kun__? Benarkah kalian hanya teman lama? Sepertinya __fansgirl Pink-chan__ bukan sembarang orang yah? Ia tahu betul siapa __Pink-chan__? Bisa kau jelaskan ini __Pink-chan__, Sasuke-__kun__?"_

_"Ha... ha... ha... itu hanya..."_

_"Itu foto ulang tahunku ke enam belas. Sakura adalah __fansgirl__ku waktu itu," jawab Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura. _

_Sakura melotot ke arahnya. Percaya diri sekali orang ini. Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia tersenyum kaku._

_"Ah, itu..."_

_"Dulu Sakura menyukaiku sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkanku untuk kuliah di Jerman..."_

_Sakura menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya balik dengan datar . Ia sudah mau membentak pemuda itu untuk menyuruhnya diam dan jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, sebelum matanya menangkap Tsunade yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke memberi kode padanya dengan menunjuk __whiteboard__ di tangannya. 'Ingat __rating__, Sakura!'. _

_Heran deh, kenapa Produsernya itu bisa berada di mana-mana? Seperti hantu saja. Sakurapun akhirnya hanya bisa mendengus kuat-kuat dan mencoba tetap tersenyum menahan emosinya. Bagaimanapun kamera berada di mana-mana. Wajahnya pasti sedang di __close up__ oleh salah satu kamera karena ia menjadi obyek pembicaraan sekarang._

_"Namun, yang tidak aku mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba pergi tanpa memberitahuku..." _

_Bisik-bisik penonton semakin riuh. Senyum Sakura berganti dengan senyum sinis. Ia menggeram dalam hati. Apa-apaan orang ini?_

_"Tapi itu semua memang layak aku terima..."_

_Sasuke menatap Sakura intens yang dibalas dengan tatapan sengit dari Sakura._

_"Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya mundur menjadi __fansgirl__ku..."_

_"..."_

_"Dan itu adalah penyesalanku seumur hidup..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"W ... Wow... ce.. cerita yang menarik ..."_

_Naruto ikut tegang saat mengetahui tatapan tajam Sakura untuk Sasuke._

_"Bo.. boleh aku tahu apa yang kau katakan sehingga membuat __Pink__ mundur menjadi __fansgirl__mu"_

_"Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting..."_

_"Aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyukai gadis yang berprofesi sebagai __public figure__..."_

_Sakura lagi-lagi melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Sasuke. Kata-katanya terpotong lagi oleh pemuda itu._

_"Dan akhirnya aku tahu siapa yang lebih dicintai oleh Sakura..."_

_Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Apa maksud pemuda ini?_

_"Sakura lebih mencintai pekerjaannya daripada aku..."_

_"Apa katamu?!"_

_Kata-kata sinis dari Sakura itu membuat Naruto sedikit kaget. Ia menoleh menatap Sakura serba salah. _

_Sakura menatap marah pada Sasuke. Pemuda ini benar-benar brengsek. Tidak tahu kah ia, bagaimana perasaannya saat ia mendengar kata-kata Sasuke waktu itu? Tahu kah ia, betapa hancurnya hati Sakura mendengar kata-kata Sasuke itu? Tahu kah ia, seberapa besar Sakura sudah mencoba membuang semua harga dirinya untuk menghadapi sikap __tsundere__nya itu? _

_"Apa itu belum cukup?"_

_Sasuke diam menatap Sakura._

_"Apa belum cukup aku membuang harga dirinya untuk menjadi __fansgirl__nya?"_

_"..."_

_"Apa belum cukup aku membuang harga diriku untuk menghadapi sikap sombongmu itu?!"_

_Suara Sakura meninggi. Tsunade menelan ludah. Sepertinya kali ini Sakura tidak akan melihat __whiteboard__nya lagi._

_"Tidak cukup kah aku yang patah hati karena penolakanmu itu?"_

_Sakura mengepalkan tangannya._

_"Kau ingin aku lebih menderita lagi? Kau ingin mempermalukan aku di sini?"_

_"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

_Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menatapnya bingung. Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti._

_"Apa?"_

_"Aku hanya menjawab apa yang ditanyakan pemuda pirang riang itu,"_

_Pemuda pirang riang? Rasanya Naruto ingin menjitak kepala jelek Sasuke yang sudah mengatainya demikian. Enak saja dia._

_Sementara Sakura tercekat. Ia memandang ke penonton yang memandang aneh ke arahnya. Benar juga. Untuk apa ia marah. Sasuke hanya menjawab dari sudut pandangnya. Ini bukanlah saatnya untuk ia menjawab balik dengan emosional. Ini siaran langsung. Ia bisa mempermalukan diri sendiri. _

_Dengan panik ia menyenggol Naruto di sampingnya sebagai kode untuk meminta tolong pada pemuda pirang riang itu. Oke, sekarang ia juga ikut membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke. Naruto yang mendapat kode langsung tanggap._

_"Oke, __Pink-chan__! Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau pernah mencintai Sasuke-__kun__? Wow... cerita yang sangat romantis bukan?"_

_Rasanya Sakura ingin sekali menghajar bocah pirang di sampingnya kini. Ia tersenyum mengerikan sambil melotot menatap Naruto._

_Naruto yang mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Sakura tentu saja langsung bergidik ngeri. Langsung saja ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sakura._

_"La.. lalu Sasuke-kun. Setelah __Pink-chan__ kembali dari Jerman, apa kau berniat untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu dengannya? Dari kata-katamu sebelumnya, kau bilang kau menyesal mengatakan 'tidak menyukai __public figure'__, apa dapat diartikan kau ingin __Pink-chan__ kembali padamu? Atau bagaimana?"_

_Sakura tambah melotot mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu._

_"Apa..."_

_"Pertanyaan itu mungkin lebih tepat kau ajukan pada __Pink-chan__mu itu,"_

_Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong kata-kata Sakura. Kali ini ia tidak menatap wajah gadis itu. Entahlah. Sakura sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya kali ini. Sasuke selalu menatap matanya setiap kali ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tapi kenapa kali ini tidak. Bukannya Sakura mengharapkan pemuda itu selalu menatapnya. Hanya saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya._

_"Tanyakan apa maksud ia tidak kembali ke Kobe kota kelahirannya dan lebih memilih menetap di Tokyo?"_

_Alis Sakura berkerut. Apa lagi maksudnya ini?_

_"Dan tanyakan juga apa maksudnya tidak memberitahu kepulangannya ke Jepang bahkan pada Ino sahabat terdekatnya sendiri?"_

_Sakura tersenyum sinis._

_"Bukankah itu merupakan tindakannya untuk melenyapkan aku dari hidupnya?"_

_Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu dengan kata-kata yang dingin dan datar._

_"Jadi pertanyaanmu itu yang bisa menjawab hanya __Pink-chan__mu itu,"_

_Naruto memandang mereka berdua bingung._

_"Oh... be..begitu kah? Bagaimana __Pink-chan__?"_

_Sakura menoleh sengit ke arah Naruto yang langsung meringis mendapatkan tatapannya itu. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tertawa ceria._

_"Ha.. ha.. ha.. Untuk apa kau tanyakan hal itu lagi __Yellow boy__! Bukankah Sasuke-__kun__ sendiri sudah bilang kalau ia tidak menyukai gadis yang lebih mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai __public figure__ daripada dirinya? Jadi pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab bukan?!"_

_Tapi bagi Naruto, tawa Sakura sangat menakutkan. Iapun hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya panik._

_"Ha... ha... ha... ka.. kau benar!"_

_Naruto menelan ludah grogi sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya lagi._

_"O.. oke... sepertinya __segmen__ ini cukup sampai di sini. Dan kita akan lanjut dengan segmen selanjutnya yang kita sebut sebagai __segmen__..."_

_Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melirik Sakura. Mengerti arti lirikan pemuda itu Sakura kemudian tersenyum ceria. Ia bernafas lega karena telah terbebas dari __segmen__ apa itu namanya tadi? Kupas Tuntas? Dia bahkan sampai melupakan __segmen__ yang seharusnya sudah ia hafal luar kepala karena sering di laluinya. Tentu saja lupa. Siapa yang ingin mengingat __segmen__ menyebalkan yang sepertinya malah cenderung mengupas tuntas tentang dirinya, bukan Sasuke. Huh, seumur hidup baru kali ini ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. _

_Menepis segala pikirannya, ia kemudian meneriaki __segmen__ selanjutnya yang akan mereka bawakan._

_"__Question of Life__!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan._

_"Oke di __segmen__ ini, Sasuke-__kun__ diminta untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari __host__ dengan sejujur-jujurnya..."_

_Naruto yang sedang menjelaskan isi segmen itu berhenti sesaat saat ia mendengar suara seseorang lewat __earphone __di telinganya. Sakura yang sudah mulai malas dengan acara ini hanya diam sambil tersenyum hambar menatap rekan pirangnya itu._

_"Oh, maaf. Ada sedikit perubahan dari __team creatif__, karena adanya permintaan dari penonton..."_

_Sakura menatapnya malas._

_"Yang ditanya bukan hanya Sasuke-__kun__, tapi juga __Pink-chan__. Itu adalah __request__ dari penonton setia __Pink Yellow__,"_

_"APA?!"_

_Kali ini Sakura sudah tidak bisa bersikap malas lagi. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya nyengir menatap Sakura._

_"__Gomen Pink-chan__. Ini permintaan penonton. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah,"_

_"Ta.. tapi..."_

_"Apa penonton di studio juga setuju __Pink-chan__ juga ditanyai dalam __segmen__ ini?"_

_Naruto berseru ke arah penonton. _

_"Setuju! Setuju! Setuju! Setuju!"_

_Penonton manjawab kompak. Sakura panik. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Sakura melirik sadis pada Naruto. Ia sudah akan memprotes saat matanya lagi-lagi menangkap sosok Tsunade di belakang pemuda itu dengan __whiteboard__ di tangannya. 'Ingat __rating__, Sakura!'._

_Ggrrrrrhhh! Rasanya ingin ditendang jauh-jauh Produsernya itu. Akhirnya dengan geram ia hanya bersandar pasrah pada sandaran __sofa__ sambil memasang wajahnya yang paling cemberut._

_"Jangan marah begitu, __Pink-chan__! Pertanyaannya tidak akan membunuhmu kok..." hibur Naruto dengan senyum innoncentnya yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal dari Sakura. _

_Oke, apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini hari ini? Mungkin setelah __episode__ ini, ia akan mengundurkan dirinya._

_"Baiklah, inilah dia...! __Segmen Question of Life__!"_

_Jeng... jeng... jeng..._

_Suara musik dan cahaya lampu yang dibuat gelap untuk sesaat menjadi awal __segmen__ itu._

_"Oke, lima pertanyaan buat Sasuke-__kun__ dan lima pertanyaan untuk __Pink-chan__,"_

_Penonton bertepuk tangan._

_"Pertanyaan pertama untuk Sasuke-__kun__..."_

_Sasuke menatapnya datar._

_ "Pilih mana, Sakura-__chan__ tetap di Jepang dan menjadi __host__ tapi kamu bisa melihatnya atau Sakura-__chan__ pergi ke Jerman saja sekalian daripada melihatnya jadi __host__?"_

_"Hn, pergi ke Jerman,"_

_Dasar egois. Sasuke tidak berubah sama sekali._

_ "Pilih mana, membahagiakan Sakura-__chan__ atau menjadi pengusaha mobil?"_

_"Menjadi pengusaha mobil,"_

_Sakura tersenyum sinis. Sudah ia duga._

_"__Next__, lebih suka mana? Sakura-__chan__ atau bunga Sakura?"_

_"Bunga Sakura," _

_Oke, sekarang Sakura mulai merasa dadanya sesak._

_"Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Pilih mana, hidup dengan mobil di sampingnya atau mati dengan Sakura-__chan__ di sampingnya?"_

_"Hidup dengan mobil."_

_"..."_

_"Pertanyaan terakhir, kehilangan Sakura-__chan__ atau mati?"_

_"Kehilangan Sakura,"_

_Sakura memandang Sasuke tanpa emosi. Kini sudah sangat jelas bagaimana posisinya di mata pemuda itu. Apa lagi yang perlu dipertanyakan?_

_Sasuke menatap balik Sakura dengan datar. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan jawaban-jawabannya itu. Ia bahkan tidak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sekarang dirasakan gadis itu._

_Naruto menatap keduanya bergantian sebelum ia kemudian ia fokus menatap Sakura._

_"Baiklah, sekarang adalah giliran __Pink-chan__,"_

_Kalau kau bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah, akupun bisa. Begitulah yang dikatakan hatinya. Kalau bagi Sasuke, dirinya tidak ada artinya sama sekali, iapun bisa melakukan itu. Lihat saja nanti._

_"Siapa di antara dua hal ini yang paling kau cintai dalam hidupmua, Sasuke-__kun__ atau Sasuke-__koi__?"_

_"Sasuke-__koi__,"_

_"Kalau misalnya..."_

_"APAAA?!"_

_Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan pertanyaan keduanya, Sakura berteriak kencang memotong kata-katanya. Tunggu dulu. Tadi apa pertanyaannya? _

_Terdengar cekikikan dan teriakan dari beberapa penonton yang ada di studio itu. Irisnya masih bisa menangkap seringai tipis di wajah Uchiha di hadapannya kini._

_"A...ada apa, Pink-chan?"_

_"Coba ulangi pertanyaanmu tadi?!" bentaknya emosi._

_"Aku belum menyelesaikannya, __Pink-chan__."_

_"Bukan yang itu! Pertanyaan yang pertama!"_

_"Oh.. eh... ba.. baiklah.."_

_Naruto benar-benar merinding melihat kemurkaan Sakura. Dia berdoa agar acara kali ini berjalan dengan baik dan tidak ada pertumpahan darah. _

_Oke, terlalu berlebihan._

_"Pertanyaan pertama. Siapa di antara dua hal ini yang paling kau cintai dalam hidupmu... Sasuke-__kun__ atau... Sasuke-__koi__?"_

_Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya dengan sedikit memenggal dua pilihannya dengan ragu. Bagaimanapun ia sadar kalau ini adalah pertanyaan yang konyol. Ia mengumpat bibinya dalam hati. Kenapa wanita itu melibatkan dirinya dalam hal mengerikan seperti ini?_

_"APA-APAAN ITU?!"_

_Naruto sudah dapat menebak akan reaksi Sakura itu._

_"ITU BUKAN PILIHAN, __BAKA__!"_

_Hey, ini siaran langsung, Sakura._

_"Ha... ha... ha... __Pink-chan__. Ini permintaan penonton. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas,"_

_Sakura emosi mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Ia sudah mau protes saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendapati sosok Tsunade dengan __whiteboard__nya. Sudah tidak usah lagi ditanyakan apa yang tertulis dalam __whiteboard__ tersebut. Sakura sudah malas untuk membalasnya. Dengan segenap emosinya ia akhirnya diam sambil melotot menatap Naruto seolah-olah ingin memakan pemuda itu bulat-bulat._

_"Baiklah pertanyaan kedua. Kalau Sasuke mengatakan untuk berhenti menjadi host dan melamarmu, apa yang kau jawab? Dengan senang hati menerimanya atau mengangguk dan menjawab 'iya'?"_

_Sakura sudah mau menyumpahi Naruto saat ia melihat tatapan mengancam dari Tsunade. Oh, __God__! Cabut saja nyawanya._

_"Mengangguk dan menjawab 'iya'"_

_Ia tahu. amat sangat tahu kalau jawaban itu dikatakan dengan setengah hati. _

_"__Next__! Waktu kau di Jerman, apa yang kau rasakan saat kau tidak bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke? Rindu setengah mati atau rasanya ingin mati kalau tidak melihat wajahnya?"_

_Sebenarnya Naruto ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah Sakura saat ini. Tapi tidak ia lakukan. Sudah cukup para penonton yang kini menertawainya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum simpul melihat Sakura yang hanya bisa diam melotot tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan barusan._

_"Ayo, __Pink-chan__! Durasi! Durasi!"_

_Sakura ingin mati rasanya. Setelah mengigit bibir bawahnya berulang kali akhirnya ia menjawab._

_"Rindu setengah mati,"_

_Bisakah Sakura muntah saat ini juga? Ia sudah lemas. Ia yakin pertanyaan selanjutnya pasti akan lebih konyol lagi._

_"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, pilih mana, menjadi __fangirl__ Sasuke atau menjadi istri Sasuke?"_

_"__Fansgirl__,"_

_Sakura menjawab tanpa minat. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan jawabannya dan juga tidak mau memikirkan dahulu jawabannya. Buat apa? Toh jawabannya sama-sama merugikan dirinya. Dan lagi, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab._

_"Terakhir, pilih di cium Sasuke atau dinikahi Sasuke?"_

_Teriakan histeris penonton semakin riuh mendengar pertanyaan yang satu ini._

_"Dicium,"_

_Sasuke berdiri begitu mendengar jawaban Sakura. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia menarik tangan gadis itu dan membuatnya berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sakura tercekat mendapati wajah Sasuke yang tinggal beberapa senti di depannya kini. Penonton terdiam seketika. Naruto melotot. Tsunade menghela nafas._

_"__As you wish, hime__..."_

_Kata-kata yang masih sempat Sakura dengar sebelum pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Sakura seolah kehilangan dunianya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya menghilang. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan Sasuke saja yang berciuman. Sasuke melumat bibirnya beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menarik kepalanya._

_Semua orang di tempat itu masih terdiam. Sakura masih melotot syok._

_"Lebih baik kau ke Jerman dan aku tidak melihatmu lagi daripada aku melihatmu menjadi __host__ dan menjadi santapan tatapan-tatapan genit pria-pria serigala di luar sana,"_

_Sasuke kembali melumat bibirnya beberapa saat kemudian melepasnya lagi._

_"Aku akan menjadi pengusaha mobil yang kaya raya untuk dapat membahagiakanmu tanpa harus kau menjadi __host__,"_

_Sasuke melumat lagi bibir Sakura dan kemudian melepaskannya._

_"Aku lebih suka bunga Sakura, karena bunga itu mengingatkanku pada dirimu,"_

_Melumat lagi bibirnya dan melepaskannya._

_"Aku ingin hidup dengan mobil, karena aku tidak ingin mati begitu cepat dan meninggalkanmu sendirian,"_

_Melumat lagi dan melepaskannya._

_"Dan kalau aku kehilangan kau berarti aku sudah mati,"_

_Untuk terakhir kalinya Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura beberapa saat kemudian melepaskannya. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang masih kehilangan separuh nyawanya itu. Ia menyeringai tipis._

_"Apa kau masih belum paham kenapa aku melarangmu menjadi __host__?"_

_Penonton di studio itu langsung menjerit-jerit kalap mendengar kata-kata romantis nan melankolis dari pemuda itu. Tidak ada yang menyangkan Sasuke yang terlihat pendiam dan dingin bisa mengucapkan kata-kata mematikan dan melakukan sesuatu yang menghanyutkan seperti itu._

_Sakura langsung sadar dari keterkejutannya karena teriakan-teriakan di sekelilingnya. Ia mengerjab-erjabkan matanya memandang Sasuke yang kini setengah memeluknya._

_"Kyaaaaa!"_

_Spontan saja gadis itu menjerit histeris memukul-mukul dada Sasuke beringas, atas tindakan kurang ajar pemuda itu tadi. Namun, segala usahanya dipatahkan Sasuke yang langsung memeluknya erat dan kembali melumat kasar bibirnya tanpa mempedulikan pemberontakan dari gadis tersebut._

_Tsunade yang melihat adegan pemaksaan itu langsung memberi kode pada Naruto yang sama sekali tidak digubris pemuda itu karena ia masih syok dengan apa yan dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura. Akhirnya dengan sigapnya ia naik panggung dan menjadi __host__ dadakan._

_"Baiklah, sekian dulu __episode Pink Yellow__ hari ini, kita jumpa lagi di __episode__ selanjutnya! __Jaa ne__!"_

_"__CUT__!"_

_Iklan: __Kabar gembira untuk kita semua, kulit durian kini ada ekstraknya..._

_FIN_

_._

_._

_._

_OMOKE..._

_Sasuke menatap gadis berambut senada bunga kebanggaan jepang, yang sedang berlari panik itu dengan tatapan penuh arti._

_Rindu._

_Ya. Sasuke merindukannya._

_Merindukan semua tentang dirinya. Merindukan keceriaannya. Merindukan keberisikannya. Merindukan sifat pantang menyerahnya. Dan..._

_Merindukan perhatian gadis itu yang hanya ditunjukan untuk dirinya._

_Tapi semua menghilang enam tahun yang lalu._

_Sakura pindah ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan __study__nya. Perpisahan yang membuat Sasuke sangat marah._

_Tidak._

_Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sakura. Ia memahami posisi Sakura. Ia tahu bagaimana watak pantang menyerah Sakura. Gadis itu tidak mungkin cepat menyerah jika hanya karena sikap __tsundere__ Sasuke. _

_Tapi lain halnya jika Sasuke sendirilah yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukai gadis yang berprofesi sebagai __publik figure__. Sakura –yang menurut cerita Ino mendengarnya secara tidak sengaja saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu pada Sai– mundur teratur. Ia tahu diri dan berhenti menjadi __fansgirl__nya yang gila karena memang ia adalah seorang __host__ saat SMA. Dan sesudah lulus SMA, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jerman._

_Sasuke kehilangan Sakura. _

_Ia marah. _

_Tapi ia bingung saat Sai menanyakan apa yang membuatnya marah. Ya, apa yang membuatnya marah? Bukankah adalah bagus kalau Sakura tidak memujanya lagi? Tidak ada lagi yang menyebalkan baginya karena perhatian-perhatian berlebihan dari gadis itu. Tidak ada yang menyusahkannya karena tindakan-tindakan sembrononya. Tidak ada yang membuatnya malu karena ulah-ulahnya yang konyol. Tidak ada yang membuatnya pusing karena keberisikannya. _

_Ya, itu betul. Dia hanya marah karena Sakura pergi tanpa memberitahunya. Hey, bagaimanapun mereka adalah sahabat bukan? Dirinya, Sai, Ino dan Sakura adalah sahabat dari SD, dan sudah dari SD pula Sakura menyukainya. Mereka sangat dekat diluar perasaan suka Sakura pada. Dan siapa yang tidak marah jika sahabatnya pergi tanpa memberitahu apapun padanya. Itu yang ia katakan pada Sai. _

_Benarkah begitu?_

_Lalu mengapa Sai tidak marah sama sekali karena Sakura juga tidak memberitahunya? Bukankah Sai juga sahabat Sakura? Mengapa pemuda itu memaklumi Sakura yang waktu itu tidak sempat memberitahu mereka karena sibuk mengurusi beasiswa yang diperolehnya, dan hanya dapat menitip pesan lewat Ino?_

_Kalau Sai tidak marah, lalu kenapa ia harus marah? Bukankah Sakura di mata mereka berdua mempunyai kedudukan yang sama? Cuma Sahabat?_

_Dan ia baru mendapat jawabannya setelah satu tahun berpisah dengan Sakura._

_Ia mengakuinya._

_Ia menyukai gadis __buble gum__ itu._

_Tidak._

_Ia mencintainya._

_Ia mencintai semua tentang Sakura. Mencintai perhatian-perhatiannya. Mencintai tindakan-tindakan sembrononya. Mencintai ulah-ulahnya yang konyol. Mencintai keberisikannya. Ia mecintainya sampai ia tidak ingin ada pria lain yang menatap Sakura dan mengidolakannya karena ia adalah seorang __host__. _

_Dan tiga tahun yang lalu, gadis itu kembali ke Jepang. Tapi tidak kembali ke Kobe, kota kelahiran dan tempat tinggalnya dan Sasuke semasa SMA dulu. Ia memilih menetap di Tokyo dan mengawali kembali karirnya sebagai __host__ di salah satu stasiun TV ternama._

_Namun, jangankan dirinya, Sakura bahkan tidak memberitahu kepulangannya pada Ino yang merupakan sahabatnya yang paling dekat. Untung saja Ino adalah tipe gadis yang selalu __update__ berita-berita __infotement__ artis. Dan Sakura yang merupakan __host__ pendatang baru yang unik, langsung menyedot perhatian. Dan kabar kepulangan Sakurapun sampai di telinganya._

_Sasuke tersenyum sinis mengingat hal itu. _

_Ingin memulai hidup baru tanpa dirinya, eh? _

_Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia sudah pernah membiarkan Sakura pergi dengan seenaknya dari hidupnya. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu berlangsung lama. Ia akan membawa gadis itu kembali. Yah, itu pasti._

_"Ah, di sini kau ternyata,"_

_Suara seorang wanita, membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari punggung Sakura ke arah seorang wanita seksi di belakangnya. Tsunade. Produser dari acara yang dibawakan oleh Sakura._

_"Cepatlah ke samping panggung! Sebentar lagi acara sudah akan dimulai!"_

_"Hn,"_

_Tsunade menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Selalu irit kata-kata. Tapi ia juga tak habis pikir kenapa pemuda irit bicara itu rela bersusah payah datang ke Tokyo dan melakukan 'ini' semua untuk seorang gadis bawel nan cerewet seperti Sakura?_

_Yah, akan ada sesuatu dalam __episode Pink Yellow__ kali ini. Dan ia tahu itu._

_"Aku sudah mengatur semua dengan Naruto dan kru agar rencanamu berjalan dengan lancar. Aku juga sudah menyuruh Shikamaru agar membuat Sakura terlambat dan tidak tahu akan kehadiranmu,"_

_"Hn,"_

_Lagi-lagi hanya gumaman ambigu. Tsunade mendengus kemudian membalikkan badannya._

_"Yah, terserah. Yang penting aku sudah melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Selanjutnya adalah urusanmu,"_

_"..."_

_"Ha... ha... ha... aku tidak menyangka, anak cerewet seperti Sakura mendatangkan keuntungan besar buatku... ha... ha... ha... Seratus juta Yen! Aku datang!"_

_**Di tempat lain.**_

_Naruto mendesah memandang foto Sakura. _

_"Aku tidak menyangka Bibi Tsunade tega menukar kontrakmu dengan seratus juta yen... __sayonara__ Sakura-__chan__... selamat menempuh hidup baru..."_

_FIN AGAIN_

_Yosh, jadi lagi satu fic gaje... hehehe..._

_Fic yang terinspirasi karena sering nonton hitam putihnya dedy cobuzer... hahahaha_

_Moga kamu suka..._

_Sorry narutonya saya buwat manggil sasuke dengan suffik kun..._

_Ga da maksud apa-apa... biar lucu ajahh hehehe..._

_Happy reading..._

_Ce u next story..._

_Kritik dan saran oke?_


End file.
